Catheters, including microcatheters, are generally tubes inserted into the body through, for example a blood vessel, and have a variety of uses. Catheters generally have a proximal end, a distal end, and at least one lumen extending from the proximal to the distal end. Catheters can be used to deliver fluids, intraluminal devices such as stents, and/or other materials to a target location or locations inside the human body. Catheters suitable for a wide variety of applications are available commercially.